Corazones rotosCorazones reparados
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Lenalee Y Kanda se casan, haciendo sufrir inmensamente a Allen y Lavi, en medio de su amargo sufrimiento buscan consuelo...y lo consiguen el uno en el otro...El corazon se puede romper...pero siempre sanara...LAVEN...kandalena


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí estoy con un One-shot se podría decir que es un KandaLenalee, pero en realidad este fic esta más enfocado a Lavi y a Allen quienes sufren al principio por esos dos aunque **termina en Laven**…les advierto este fic es algo triste-tal vez Mucho-no me maten, por favor!!!!!,

D gray man y los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

_**Corazones Rotos…Corazones Reparados**_

¡Crac!...Ese sonido…Algo dentro de mí se rompió…algo que se supone no debía tener…

¡Crac!...Pero lo cierto es que no le hice mucho caso a esos sonidos…en realidad no me importaron en lo mas mínimo…

¡Crac!...Era muy doloroso, con cada cuarteadura sentía que me clavan mil cuchillos…No…Era mucho más doloroso que mil cuchillos a la vez

¡Crac!...Mis ojos se humedecieron casi sin darme cuenta

¡Crac!...Mis manos se formaron en puños mientras aguantaba las ganas de lanzar un puñetazo…pero no podía pegarle a una mujer…por primera vez en mi vida quería darle un puñetazo a Lenalee…pero no podía… ¡Simplemente no podía hacerlo!

¡Crac!... No podía pegarle así que limite a dar media vuelta y salir del comedor a zancadas

¡Crac!...Esos sonidos eran cada vez mas fuertes…Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos…¿Por qué?...Porque me sentía derrotado… Todo este tiempo, desde que conocí a Yu me enamore de él, estuve a su lado desde que éramos niños, crecimos juntos llegando a la edad adulta. Ambos teníamos ahora 25 años… Siempre estuvimos juntos como compañeros, exorcistas, amigos…Amigos…solamente eso…y ahora me quedaba más que claro que únicamente seriamos amigos…¿Por qué?...

Caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos, decidido a ir a las sala de entrenamientos a sacar cuanta furia y frustración me fuera posible…Mi mete me torturaba repitiendo una y otra vez aquella escena en el comedor…

De algún modo todo había empezado como cualquier día, Allen y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del comedor desayunando mientras platicábamos de lo poco que nos faltaba para ser Exorcistas Generales. Como de costumbre en las mañanas, Más de la mitad de las personas de la Orden se encontraban ahí-el equipo científico, buscadores, los otros exorcistas etc.-. Los únicos que no se encontraban ahí eran Lenalee y Kanda

Le iba a preguntar al albino por esos dos pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta los vi…Entraban en el comedor…me habría parecido normal en alguna otra circunstancia pero me quede en shock al ver que llegaban tomados de la mano…Komui iba delante de ellos-este lloraba a mares, pude notar que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, no me fue difícil imaginar quien le había pegado

El científico se paro en el centro del comedor y exclamo aun llorando:

"_Atención todos, por favor-_todos centramos nuestra atención a ellos y el comedor quedo en silencio_- Tengo un anuncio que hacer…bueno más bien Kanda_ …-por unos segundos se puso a balbucear unas cuantas maldiciones contra el samurái- _y mi linda Lenalee tienen algo que decir_-dicho esto Komui se reunió con los demás y se puso a llorar audiblemente"

En ese momento temí algo que había temido desde hace ya varios años…

"_Verán…_-empezó a decir una apenada Lenalee- _Kanda y yo nos vamos a…_

-_Nos vamos a casar…-_termino el peliazul con cierto sonrojo"

Todos en el comedor se levantaron de sus asientos y rodearon a la pareja para llenarlos de felicitaciones abrazos y buenos deseos…Creí que era el único-aparte de Komui-que no los había ido a felicitar, pero vi que me equivocaba al notar que Allen seguía sentado mirando a todos…

"_¿No vas a felicitarlos?-_pregunte

_-¿Y tú?-_me pregunto a la vez

_-…_"

No le respondí, él me miro con sus ojos plateados, sentí que me traspasaba, como si mirara dentro de mi… Suspiro con la mirada triste para después poner una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, se levanto y corrió hacia la pareja…

Luego yo sali y ahora me encontraba en la sala de entrenamientos con mi inocencia…

De seguro había empezado una fiesta pues escuchaba voces alegres que veían seguramente del comedor… Lance un ataque contra el aire y luego mi martillo pego ruidosamente contra el suelo, podía ver las cuarteaduras del suelo…Cuarteaduras…Como las de mi corazón…me parecía raro que mi corazón aun no se hiciera pedazos por completo… "Un bookman no debe tener corazón" dije pensando en el viejo panda…"Lo siento, viejo, pero aunque no quiera yo tengo un corazón…un corazón que creo que no durara mucho…."

-¿Lavi?

-¡!-me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz que conocía mejor que nadie-¿Y-Yu? ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿N-no deberías estar celebrando?

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas celebrar con nosotros?-pregunto, pude notar que su voz no tenía ni una pizca de frialdad, de hecho parecía algo preocupado

-Si, pero…-me invente rápidamente una excusa y me esforcé por poner una sonrisa-es que me cuesta asimilar que mi mejor amigo se va a casar, es una lástima que ya no me vayas a acompañar a buscar chicas

-Yo te acompañaba porque tú me obligabas- cierto, lo obligaba para poder estar junto a él…

-Sí, lo sé, pero tú eres tan buen amigo que siempre decías que si al final

-…-Kanda puso una pequeña sonrisa-No sé qué te parezca esto pero… ¿P-Podrías…ser mi…padrino de boda?

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡¿Yo!?-sin duda no me esperaba eso

-Te conozco casi desde que llegue a la Orden…eres mi amigo ¿No es así, bakaUsagui?

-Claro, Yu…

-¿Entonces aceptas?...aunque no me importa que digas que no, igual lo serás, incluso si te tengo que llevar a rastras-dijo con una de esas sonrisa maliciosas que tanto me gustaban

-No tendrás que hacerlo, ahí estaré- sonreí y busque fuerzas para darle un abrazo de amigos, él me correspondió, luego se separo de mi

-Mas te vale estar ahí, bakaUsagui-dijo antes de salir de la sala de entrenamientos

-…-Una vez que la puerta se cerro y una vez que deje de oír sus pasos, me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando que mi inocencia también pegara contra el suelo.

Llore, llore como nunca en mi vida había hecho, incluso me permití llorar lo más fuerte posible, después de todo nadie me escucharía ya que todos festejaban la "feliz noticia". En medio de mi fuerte llanto inconscientemente sonreí, hace ya muchos años recuerdo que solíamos bromear que Lenalee nunca se casaría a causa de su celoso hermano y menos con alguno de nosotros…Vaya que nos equivocamos…

Finalmente después de que los ojos me dolían de tanto llorar me levante del suelo, cogí mi inocencia y sali.

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación vi en uno de los pasillos a Allen mirando distraídamente por la ventana…era extraño, era como si mirara sin ver…sus ojos plateados parecían opacos…Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando pase por su lado…Decidí dejarlo solo…y me preguntaba que le pasaba…

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama, mire hacia el otro extremo de la habitación…ahí estaba la antigua cama del viejo Panda, del exBookman… Él había muerto hace cuatro años dejándome el puesto de Bookman…aunque eran muy pocos los que me llamaban así…para la mayoría yo era Lavi y siempre los seria…como para Yu…él cual como todo un rebelde en cuanto le dijeron que tenia que decirme Bookman se acerco a mi frente a todos y me dijo "Lavi" importándole un bledo lo que le habían ordenado…nuevamente sonreí al recodarlo.

-¿Qué hare?, ¿Cómo soportare estar ahí a su lado, en su boda?... Si tan solo me le hubiera adelantado a Lenalee…Todo este tiempo había temido que Kanda se fijara demasiado en ella, pero lo curioso es que no hice nada cuando me di cuenta de que estaban juntos mas tiempo de lo normal…ah…Si yo le hubiera dicho lo que siento tal vez él… ¡ah!-exclame frustrado mientras me aferraba a mi almohada…

**-------------------------------o O Una semana después O o------------------------------**

¡Crac!... Demonios…no de nuevo…

-Kanda Yu aceptas a por esposa a Lenalee en riqueza y en la…-decía ceremoniosamente el sacerdote

¡Crac!... Solo tengo que resistir un poco mas… ¡Crac!... tengo que superarlo….él se va a casar con Lenalee y yo no seré más que su amigo…Humpf,Gracias Lavi, que gran consuelo…

-Si, acepto-dijo Kanda mirando a los ojos a la china quien se aguantaba las lágrimas al igual que yo, solo que las de ella eran de felicidad

!!!Crac!!!!... Eso dolió...me pregunto si alguien podrá escuchar cómo se rompe mi corazón…yo siento que se oye a kilómetros…

-Lenalee Lee, aceptas como esposo a…-seguía el sacerdote

¡Crac!... ¿Por qué alguien no me da un balazo? Sería más rápido y menos doloroso…mmm…Me pregunto si podre asfixiarme con uno de los anillos que traigo…o mejor aun con uno de los anillos de compromiso de esos dos…

-Si…acepto-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa mirando a su esposo

-Entonces…Yo los declaro marido y mujer…

¡¡¡Crac!!! …¡Y yo lo declaro a usted un…

-Puede besar a la novia-le dijo el sacerdote a Kanda, quien muy vacilante se acerco a Lena y la beso dulcemente

¡¡¡CRAC!!!...¡AH!...mi corazón…de algún modo es un alivio…así ya no me dolerá mas…

Los aplausos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y yo torpemente sonreí y le di unas palmadas a Yu en la espalda, cuando este se dio la vuelta para verme me quede en shock de nuevo… ¡Estaba sonriendo …¡Es la primera vez que lo veia sonreír de verdad!...Estaba feliz…

Abrace a Yu y aspire su esencia, intente abrazarlo más tiempo pero sabía que no debía…una vez que me separe de él me acerque a Lenalee, quien luchaba para que Komui la soltara, ignorando al científico abrace a Lenalee muriéndome de envidia…ella también estaba feliz…Todos parecían tener una sonrisa sincera excepto yo…

Minutos después vi que Allen abrazaba y felicitaba a Lenalee, lo mire unos segundos notando algo raro pero no sabía que exactamente… Algo no andaba bien con el Moyashi-chan

Kanda tomo a Lenalee de la mano y junto con ellos se fueron todos los demás hacia el comedor, yo simplemente me limite a seguirlos desde lejos, alguien venía detrás de mí pero no me moleste en mirar quien era.

Cortaron el pastel, todos comieron, brindaron por la pareja y empezó el baile que Lena y Kanda abrieron con un romántico vals…A veces oía comentarios de los buscadores sobre que nunca se imaginaron ver al samurái bailando una romantica pieza de valz con Lenalee sin que el supervisor Komui amenazara con matarlo…bueno de hecho nadie esperaba que él se casara (Y mucho menos yo…) me pregunte donde y quien rayos le había enseñado a bailar o más bien ¿quién lo había convencido?…Tal vez esa fue una pregunta tonta…Jajaja... ah… las personas nunca son lo que parecen…un gran ejemplo es Yu…

La celebración siguió. Yo mantenía mi falsa pero convincente sonrisa cada vez que me topaba con alguien, la cara ya me dolía de tanto forzar aquella sonrisa así que decidí salir un momento a tomar el aire fresco que se pasaba por las amplias ventanas de los pasillos, pero por otra parte también se debía a que la alegría de los recién casados era demasiada para mí. Me recargue en el borde de una de las ventanas y mire el cielo nublado…

-¿Lavi?-pregunto una voz cerca de mí

-…¿mmm?... ah, Allen ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te pregunto lo mismo-el peliblanco sonrió pero pude distinguir cierta tristeza en su mirada

-Yo pregunte primero-le dije sin mirarlo

-ah…-suspiro-solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad… todo el ruido de la celebración me perturba un poco

-…- Aquello me sonó a excusa- Yo solo quería respirar algo de aire fresco-cerré los ojos sintiendo el aire golpeando ligeramente mi rostro. En ese momento me di cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo se me pudo haber escapado eso?-¿No estás bien, cierto?

-¿D e que hablas?...Que nublado esta…

-No intentes cambiarme el tema y sé que tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando-le dije con un poco de seriedad-Tú…Lenalee… tú la amabas ¿verdad?…

-…¿lo sabías?...¿es tan obvio?-pregunto recargándose también el borde de la ventana

-No realmente, apenas me acabo de dar cuenta. Desde que nos dieron la noticia empezaste a comportarte un poco raro…perdido…triste…

-Tienes razón…-su voz sonó quebrada y a pesar de estar un poco oscuro pude ver que los ojos se le humedecían- Desde que la conocí…Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…ni tu tampoco

-…

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que te gusta Bakanda desde hace mucho tiempo-el que usara ese apodo para el peliazul me sorprendió un poco pues el menor había dejado de decirlo hace un par de años

-Siempre creí que era el perfecto secreto jaja…-reí sin ganas

-Dime, Lavi…-lagrimas cristalinas brotaron lentamente de sus ojos-¿Por qué no hicimos nada?

-¿Por qué no hicimos nada cuando nos dimos cuenta de la relación entre ellos dos?...No lo se-Realmente no lo sabía…para mí era todo un misterio

-Ahora, solo quedamos como sus mejores amigos… -sollozo Allen

El peliblanco-al parecer inconscientemente- se inclino hacia delante con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, lloraba sin cesar, pero en silencio, solo pequeños gemidos llegaban a salir de sus labios apretados

-…-le palmee la espalda como un pequeño consuelo aunque sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda. De repente me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorado…Aun cuando creía que ya no tenía lagrimas…

Me di cuenta de que Allen y yo teníamos varias cosa en común… amábamos a personas que solo nos veían como sus amigos…no enamoramos de ellos desde que los conocimos… ambos sufríamos…los dos llorábamos desconsoladamente…Nuestros corazones estaban destrozados…

-Debemos volver-le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas con la manga de mi elegante saco

-…si…-susurro también limpiándose el rostro

Ambos entramos de nuevo al comedor, la luz nos deslumbro y la música nos sobresalto un poco…Fue en eso que Lenalee, con su blanco vestido y su cabello largo ondeándole, se acerco a nosotros corriendo, seguida del elegante Kanda

-¡Allen!¡Allen!-exclamo-¡Baila conmigo, por favor!

-¡!-Pude notar que el peliblanco se sonrojo un poco-Cla-claro.

La china tomo a Allen de la muñeca y se lo llevo a la pista de baile.

-Más le vale no pisarla

-…-Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que Yu estaba a mi lado-Yu…Gran fiesta ¿eh?-de algún modo logre formar una sonrisa.

-Supongo…-respondió el peliazul mirando a Lenalee y a Allen bailar

Yo también los mire…Allen se esforzaba por hacer bien los pasos y por no pisar a la novia. Muy probablemente se esforzaba pues tal vez ya no vería tan seguido a la joven…También me di cuenta de algo…¿Qué Allen nunca dejaba de darse estirones?, estaba seguro de que había crecido de nuevo...ya le sacaba bastante a Lenalee…

Vi como sus ojos plateados resplandecían al mirar a la china…Su cabello se movia al ritmo de la música…su piel marfileña…su boca…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kanda mirándolo como si lo hubiera agarrado haciendo una travesura-¿Ya te cánsate de las chicas y ahora te gusta el Moyashi?

-¿¡Que!?-exclame.¿¡En que rayos estaba pensado Yu!? -¡No!-Quise gritarle que lo amaba a él.

-Ya lo se, estaba bromeado-me dijo

-¿¡Bromeando!? ¿¡Tu!?-exclame-¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Kanda Yu!?

-Baka.-me dijo dándome un golpe en la espalda

Antes de darme cuenta la pieza termino y Allen y la novia regresaron con nosotros, aunque había sido un vals Allen respiraba rápidamente.

Ahí estuvimos los cuatro…platicando sobre el pasado…sobre cuando llego Allen…las misiones que mas recordábamos…todo…Como me hubiera gustado regresar a esos momentos…Todo aquello era prueba de que los bookman no eran solamente espectadores…Yo había estado ahí…haciendo recuerdos…fui parte de la historia de la Orden…

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad-cada vez que Lenalee se concentraba en otra cosa-yo miraba detenidamente a Yu…lo había hecho tantas veces desde hacia tanto tiempo…Nunca lo olvidaría…

La celebración termino cuando los novios se fueron del comedor. Tuvimos que mantener amarrado a Komui pues amenazaba con hacer pedazos a Kanda, si este se atrevía a propasarse con su hermana. Digo tuvimos porque yo ayude a amarrarlo, pero la verdad me hubiera gustado dejar que Komui se fuera a vigilarlos toda la noche…Algo me dice que Allen pensaba lo mismo…

Lenalee tocando a mi Yu…No podía soportarlo…ese pensamiento quedo gravado en mi cabeza durante toda la noche…me la pase dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder acomodarme, sin poder dormir…de vez en cuando un lagrima se me escapaba…

Cuando me di por vencido me levante de la cama y me senté en piso recargado contra la ventana…El cielo empezaba a aclararse…El sol empezaba a lanzar sus rayos…Genial. No pude cerrar los ojos en toda la noche…

Me mire en el espejo vi sin sorprenderme unas ojeras en mis rostro…Aparte estaba algo palido…Probablemente solo necesitaba comer algo… Primero me di una ducha y cuando me vestía recordé algo.

-¡Demonios!-exclame. Maldije no se cuantas cosas ya que por la prisa me estaba poniendo toda la ropa en lugares donde no iban

Una vez bien vestido-con la ropa en su lugar correcto- salí de mi habitación y corrí lo más rápido que podía hacia la entrada del arca. Se suponía que los recién casados se irían a su luna de miel a España. Tenía que llegar, ni de chiste dejaría que Yu se fuera sin despedirse de mí.

Bueno, la despedida fue tal y como me la imagine. Medio mundo reunido alrededor del arca, Lena y Yu despidiéndose dándole la espalda a la entrada… Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para llegar hacia ellos…

No me salieron las palabras…tenía un nudo en la garganta, solo alcanza a decir un débil "Buena suerte" La pareja sonrió y luego desaparecieron en un as de luz…

Muchos aun se quedaron ahí platicando pero yo decidí retirarme a mi refugio…La biblioteca…

Al entrar aspire el aroma del papel y la piel vieja de los libros…escuche el eco de mis pisadas como si fuera una bella melodía…. La soledad… Esa sería mi mejor amiga y mi amante ahora…. Tome el primer libro que vi y me recargue en una de las majestuosas estanterías.

Pasaba las páginas del libro sin prestarles atención, al fin y al cabo ya lo había leído. Mi mente se había llenado de recuerdos, algunos vividos, otros borrosos…Recuerdos… Tal vez serian lo único que me alegraría el resto de mi vida…

Entonces escuche unos sollozos…sollozos que reconocí ya que los había escuchado en la noche anterior… Me levante y me guie por los sollozos que eran cada vez mas altos

No me sorprendí al encontrar al albino ojos de plata sentado en un rincón abrazándose las piernas con la cabeza escondida entre ellas.

-…-no dije nada al principio, solo me pare frente a el y susurre-¿Me puedo sentar?

-L-lavi…jaja-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-parece que últimamente lloro mucho ¿no crees?

-No eres el único…

Cuando termine de decir esas palabras algo me dejo paralizado.

Allen había levantado la cabeza y primero me miro a los ojos, luego, de imprevisto, me lanzo los brazos al cuello, con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro

-A-Allen…¿Qué haces?-pregunte quedándome completamente tieso

-Lavi…Por favor…se que está mal, pero…pero quédate conmigo…-susurro

-Es-estoy contigo, Allen

-No me refiero a eso, Lavi…-el albino respiro rozando sus labios en mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecerme-Por favor…-levanto la cabeza y acerco su cara a la mía-por favor…

No sé que fue…Tal vez la forma como me lo decía…tal vez la suplica en su rostro….tal vez lo dulce de su aliento…tal vez porque yo también buscaba consuelo…no se qué fue lo que me impulso a atraerlo hacia mi…puse mi mano en su nuca, entrelazando sus cabellos blancos entre mis dedos y luego lo bese esperando encontrar alivio en su boca…

El peliblanco no se resistió, pues era lo que él buscaba

Cuando me di cuenta ya ninguno de los dos traía camisa y yo le besaba suavemente la marfileña piel de su clavícula. Él suspiraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos tenían un brillo de deseo…

Recuerdo haberme concentrado en quitarle los pantalones, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada…

Pero creo que en ese momento no importaba que no lo recordara…Aquello no había significado nada, que nos besáramos…que hubiéramos sentido placer…nada de eso significaba algo…. Lo habíamos hecho porque necesitábamos urgentemente consuelo…Porque necesitábamos que alguien estuviera con nosotros…¿No?

Nos vestimos sin mirarnos y sin decir nada, al salir el albino se planto ante mí y dijo:

-Gracias, Lavi

-…-Algo como eso no se le podría escapar a un Bookman. Se preguntaran a que me refiero. Pues es que al mirar en sus ojos plateados vi un chispa…

Paso una semana desde que Lenalee y Yu se fueran y por algún motivo Allen y yo estuvimos más unidos que nuca…

Fue casi inconscientemente, como sin darme cuenta siempre le buscaba con la mirada. El proceso fue lento. Poco a poco me fui fijando en detalles de Allen, podía quedarme admirando su cuerpo horas y horas sin cansarme nunca, podía perderme en sus ojos sin desviar la mirada, Una vez lo tome por sorpresa al besarlo en un pasillo oscuro y solitario.

Nos dimos cuenta juntos…Nos habíamos enamorado el uno del otro…Lenalee y Yu ya no formaban parte de nuestro pensamientos en todo momento, es decir, pensábamos en ellos pero no nos entristecíamos.

-Tal vez que se casaran fue lo mejor-me dijo una vez Allen después de haber tenido un pequeño…mmm…"encuentro" en mi habitación

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, si Lenalee no se hubiera casado con Kanda yo tal vez nunca me hubiera fijado en ti Lavi…-tímidamente me beso

-Tienes razón…-le dijo correspondiéndole-Te amo

-Te amo…

Desde ese día ninguno de los dos volvimos a estar solos…jamás volvimos a sentir tristeza… A veces Lena y Yu visitaban la Orden unos cuantos días… Paso un año y ahora la nueva frase para despertar a cierto científico era "Lenalee va a tener un bebe" …Jajaja…Ahora recuerdo un gracioso suceso una tarde.

Miranda, Krory, Allen y yo nos encontrábamos ayudando a poner en orden la desordenada oficina de Komui-quien por alguna razón se había vuelto más desordenado desde que Lena se caso-, era de tarde y como de costumbre Komui se encontraba dormido en su escritorio.

De repente Reever entro corriendo a toda velocidad a la oficina, se acerco y sacudió al científico al tiempo que decía:

-¡¡¡Supervisor!!!¡¡¡Supervisor, Komui!!!¡¡¡Despierte!!!

-… zzzz…

-¡¡¡Despierte!!!¡¡¡Lenalee va a tener un hijo!!!

-Reever…-milagrosamente Komui despertó sin hacer drama-¿Cuando te vas a buscar una novia y me vas a dejar dormir?

-¡¡¡Supervior, es en serio!!!¡¡¡Y me buscare una novia cuando deje de agobiarme con tanto trabajo!!!-exclamo agitado-¡¡¡Reaccione!!!¡¡¡Lenalee va a tener un hijo de Kanda AHORA!!!

-…

Komui no respondió

Nosotros y el resto del equipo científico nos quedamos en silencio

Sin respuesta

Ahí empezamos a preocuparnos por su salud mental…¿Le habría dando shock? ¿Quedaría en coma permanente?

Sin respuesta

Reever lo volvió a sacudir

Y esta vez si reacciono…Vaya que reacciono, casi nos deja sordos a todos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAANNNNNNDDDDAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos corrimos a la enfermería y Lenalee estaba acostada en una cama, Yu estaba sentado a su lado, ambos miraban embelesados un bulto envuelto en una manta rosada

-Lena-lena…lee…-susurro Komui acercándose lentamente a su hermana y a su recién nacido sobrino

-Hola hermano, me levantaría y te abrazaría pero estoy exhausta-respondió la china

-…-Komui se puso a un lado de su hermana y miro el bulto. Lenalee hizo a un lado la manta dejando ver al bebe…su piel blanca, aquellos rasgos asiáticos de sus padres…y un pelo finísimo, corto y oscuro, con un matiz de azul, tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿Quieres cargarla, hermano?-la china se la paso a su hermano con cuidado

-…-el científico no salía de su asombro, miraba al bebe conmovidisimo-Es…es…

Mientras tanto los demás nos habías acercado a felicitar a Yu.

-Vaya, vaya Yu.-le dije al peliazul pícaramente-No perdiste el tiempo ¿eh?

-jhe- sonrió

-Es hermoso…-logro decir Komui al fin

-De hecho es hermosa-rectifico Lenalee

-Su nombre es Yuna-anuncio Kanda

-Yuna…Bienvenida a la familia…-susurro el científico besando en la frente a la bebe y luego se la paso nuevamente a Lenalee- Yuna ¿Kanda?-de repente una gigantesca aura negra apareció alrededor de él-Kanda…

-¿?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a…

-¡Oh, vamos Komui! Lenalee ya no es una niña, se convirtió en una mujer desde hace mucho-le dijo el peliazul con indiferencia

-Él tiene razón, hermano…Lamento no haber dicho nada, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Vaya que fue una sorpresa, Tu hermano estuvo a punto de dejarnos sordos cuando se entero-comento Allen quien ahora cargaba a la bebe, yo estaba a su lado mirando a la criatura

-Es muy linda-dije- Yo seré un buen esposo para ella-bromee

-Quiero ver que te atrevas-me respondió el padre

-Jajaja, parece que también te vas a hacer un sobre protector como Komui

El científico y el samurái se miraron…

La celebración por el nacimiento de Yuna Kanda se hizo algunos días después. Esa noche Allen y yo nos retiramos a mi habitación…

Estábamos mas que felices por la nueva miembro de la familia, y esa felicidad se mezclo con nuestro deseo, haciendo mas que placentero nuestro "encuentro"

La felicidad…se siente tan bien ser amado…ser querido por alguien, el sentimiento del amor no se compara con ningún otro…Allen y yo permaneceremos unidos por nuestro amor para siempre…Jamás volveremos a sufrir…y si sufrimos nos tenemos el uno al otro para consolarnos…jaja…pensar que nuestra relación empezó porque queríamos consuelo….

Nuestros corazones se rompieron una vez, pero ahora se han reparado…

A veces parece que nunca nos recuperaremos de la ruptura de nuestro corazón…pero no debemos ser tan pesimistas…el corazón se repara poco a poco sin darnos cuenta…Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya estamos enamorados de otra persona…puede que pase lo mismo…pero siempre nos recuperaremos…tal vez hasta nos hagamos más sabios en cuanto al tema del amor ¿No creen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí termina, vaya al fin. Empecé a escribir esto desde hace mucho y siempre me decía "Termínalo, termínalo" no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde, en fin. De verdad espero que les haya gustado…¿Saben? El nacimiento de Yuna como que se me ocurrió en el momento, realmente no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que ah quedado bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión, acepto cualquier clase de reviews n.n Nos vemos!!!!!BYE!!!!


End file.
